Saigo ni koi suru
by Melodramatic12
Summary: The pain of losing someone brings great saddness yet love brings even more.


Title: Saigo ni koi suru  
Characters: SasuNaru, Sakura, Kakashi, OC  
Genre: Angst, mpreg, beware of swears  
Description: kind of like a songfic but not really.. song: Dango daikazoko, maybe in the first chapter or in chapter 2, still thinking if this should be a two shot or one shot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just like writing fanfictions. 

I just noticed that the translation for Dango is really funny XD

The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango  
The Mid-Autumn Festival dango tends to dream a little  
The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer  
Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s

Naughty fried dango.. I don't remember the main character being naughty at all, lol.

Death.

Was it painful? Does it hurt?

He honestly doesn't know. He has by far; gotten into battles where he was close to near deaths exprience but as you can tell, he's still alive. And well. Maybe well is an overstatement he was not well. He was not happy and he never will be but he has to.

Why? Simply because her last words was for both of her beloved teammates to apprieciate life and live freely..happily.

Why did she have to die? Why?.. It pissed him off to no end. Madara Kabuto.. If it wasn't for his morals he would have killed them.

Sakura... Oh Sakura.

He doesn't know how long he was standing over her grave. Flowers and what not placed near her gravestone. With a gust of wind; leaves darken by the night covered the stone, blanketing it. Forcing his tears to not fall obviously he had cried enough already. He needs to live the way Sakura wanted them to live. Too bad, Sasuke seems to hate him even more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(4 months ago)

It was quite a normal day; Naruto getting ready for breakfest. Placed a instant cup noodel out and ready the kettle but did not turn on the stove, obviously to make ramen. He turned his head over to the portrait of Team 7, smiled sadly and quietly said, "Good morning." Just when he was about to turn the dial, loud knocks were suddenly heard on his door.

He casualy walked towards the door and opened it, faced with a very pissed off Uchiha.

"What do you want?" His tone was not yet harsh but still discreet.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and glared and spat out, "Why didn't you come to practice uesterday?" s**t. Why does he always have to bother him whenever he doesn't go to practicce?

Naruto's expression did not faze and casucally answered, "I was too lazy to get up from my bed." Suddenly he was pushed harshly and landed on his floor with a thud.

"Bullshit! How do you think Sakura would feel if she knew that you're still hurting yourself over her death. That she gave to you?!" God, will he shut up already? Yes, he blames himself for her death he doesn't need others to tell him already. Pushing himself back up, his glare equally matched the Uchiha's trademark glare.

"I don't need to hear that from you. When you were the one who kept blaming me for her death in the first place!" He roared back, "Shouldn't you have better things to worry about? Then someone as pathetic as me? What about your son?! Go b***h to somoene else that I didn't go to practice. Because I simply. ********." Turning around he attempted to go back to his food but Sasuke quickly stepped in front of him. Glaring down at him like he's some hobo.

"Listen well." Pfft, he already is since he was in front of him AND blocking his way to the kitchen.

"Sakura gave up her life for you to live happily, when she could have lived on with you dead and be a mother to my child. I'm not letting her death go to waste and neither are you."

With that he stormed off.

Leaving a very moody Naruto bebind. Obviously pissed and quite sad. He knew from the start that Sasuke liked her more then him..he had already accepted that. Yet..why does it still hurt? Why did he fell for someone like him.

He couldn't be more pissed in his life. He couldn't be more sad in his life. He couldn't even punch the closest thing to him to drive out his anger. He just stood still and did abosolutely nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present)

It has been weeks since Uzumaki disappeared and this did not go well with Tsunade. She paced her office back and forth with quick steps, aniously waiting for news about him and also the Uchiha since him and Naruto were so close. Her thoughts were quickly drowned the moment the door opened and Uchiha stood there.

"You wanted to see me?"

--  
Yeah, it is going to be a two-shot

Well next ch will mostly be Sasuke-centric then this one.


End file.
